Some printing systems print by forming an electrostatic image on a photoconductive foil that is supported by a drum. Toner or ink form an image on the foil based upon the electrostatic charges on the foil. The image of toner or ink is subsequently transferred to a print medium. Manually loading and removing the photoconductive foil may be time-consuming and tedious, and may lead to incorrect installation, resulting in poor print performance, and in some cases, destruction due to poor installation.